paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI Episode 7: Finders Creepers
Chris: last time on Total Drama, our contestants had a let's say a fun time in the mines, they all nearly died but safely made it out alive guest appearances from Rubble and Rocky one of them will return today who will it be? Lucas and Cody went home who will go today on, Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Mike: final six, woop I am glad I made it this far Scott: don't get so cocky Brutus: yeah pipsqueak Mike: oh please like you're gonna do anything Mike breathes Vito: you got a problem bud? Brutus: oh brother Vito walks over to him and grabs him Vito: if you do you better lose it ok Brutus: ok first off get you paw off me He slaps it off Vito throws him into the wall Brutus: that does it Vito: bring it Dirge: will you two shut up and stop! Vito: aye but this guy better back up Brutus: you better Mike breathes Mike: woah what happened to you're back dude Brutus: don't act like you don't know Mike: I honestly don't know Dirge: you threw him Mike: when Scott: like a couple minutes ago Proton: yeah you did Mike: VITO! Brutus: who? Mike: I have multiple personality disorder Dirge: what is that? Mike: my head, I can't control them they come out when ever Scott: oh big deal Chris: CAMPERS GET OUT HERE Scott: my ears They run outside Mike: a megaphone is meant for quiet voices bro Brutus: and it's like 1 am why a challenge now Chris: today is a hunting challenge Dirge: for deer? Chris: a giant spider has been roaming the island, you guys need to stop him, you get this pathetic pup, Rubble for back up Rubble: am not pathetic Scott: so how does this challenge work? Chris: first to find and capture the spider, wins Rubble: giant spider, I don't like this already Mike: soo, any clues where we could find him Chris: beats me where he is Dirge: lovely Chris: GO! Brutus: you take that pathetic weakling Scott: haha losers Brutus and Scott run off Rubble: who is that guy next to Brutus Proton: it's Scott, he's a jerk Rubble: I can tell, I'm happy none of us original appeared Mike: we better get going They run off Scott: where to find a giant spider, hmm He looks around Brutus: look a piece of paper He picks it up Scott: great is this a treasure map thing Brutus: no it's clues Scott: like what Brutus: to find the giant spider, you must follow the path of bugs Scott: it's dark out how are we supposed to see He grabs the paper Scott: stupid paper He rips it up Brutus: YOU IDIOT! Scott: follow me They run off The others run to where they just were Dirge: I can sense they were here already Rubble: AHHH SPIDER Mike: where! Eve: he's tiny Rubble: still, ew ew Proton: look a map! They run over to it Mike: it says to follow this path! They follow the path Scott: admit it, were lost Brutus: you fire Scott: nah, you can go ahead They hear tree branches snapping Brutus: what was that Scott: no clue A bunny jumps out Brutus: dumb bunny It shoots lighting out of it's eyes Scott: MUTANT BUNNY RUN! They start running Mike: let's make a alliance Dirge: yeah they are major threats they need to be voted off Eve: a spooky cave! Proton: the spider might be in there Mike: worth a shot! Rubble: ohh, please let it be safe They run in Mike: ohh giant spider come out Rubble: AHH! They hear a loud rumble Dirge: oh boy They see white dots Mike: AHH Mike breathes Rubble: are you ok! Svetlanta: Svetlanta's Olympic champion skills will save you all! She jumps in the air and punches the spider ????: OW! Mike breathes Mike: oh sorry Justin: thanks allot Mike: who are you Brutus and Scott run in Chris: and Mike wins! Vote someone out! Mike: simple Scott! Scott: oh no you don't He pulls out the invincible statue Chris: NICE SAVE! Dirge: so no one goes Chris: exactly Proton: woo! Brutus: nice job Scott Scott: thanks They go to the docks Chris: say bye to Rubble and Justin Justin: I wans't even competing Rubble: same They get on the hurl of shame Chris: any last words Both: no hurry up Chris presses the button and they get flung and you hear them scream Scott: where do they land? Chris: no one knows, it's different every time They all make shocked faces Chris: I'm kidding, they land in the water silly Eve: oh phew Chris: this raps this episode of Total Drama, no one went home but who will go next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island!